


Что бы ты сделал?

by EnokiHatake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clothed Sex, Eating Disorders, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Original Character Death(s), ау где колоннелло учитель тсуны, тсуна топ, у реборна булимия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: — Совсем не понимаю, что не так. Ты, красивый, остроумный и явно не бедный, среди всех отчего-то выбрал меня.— Вообще-то ты сам разрешил подсесть, — отзываются с усмешкой в ответ. — И это плохо?— Нет, необычно.— Если бы ты не был мистером «Я не знакомлюсь», то не удивлялся бы такому вниманию.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

После понимания того, что Никчемный Тсуна вырос в вполне себе «кчемного», появились некоторые проблемы. Чужое непривычное внимание (он сначала списывал, что подобное из-за его статуса Дечимо, но гражданские явно его знать не могли), чужие непривычные попытки в флирт — и мучения Хранителей со своим Боссом, которого пришлось долго учить, как отказывать и отшивать небольшие стайки девушек и юношей, пытающиеся привлечь чужое внимание, привели к тому, что…

— Здравствуйте, как Ваше имя?

— Извините, я не знакомлюсь.

…что он ответил вот так несчастной бариста. Потом залился стыдливой краской, послушал парочку чужих подколов и получил стаканчик с подписью «Я не знакомлюсь, всем хорошего дня». В принципе, его можно использовать, как щит; во всем нужно искать свои плюсы. Минусы в виде хитрого прищура баристы и низкого смеха за спиной и так есть. Может, оставить в этой кофейне все свои деньги, чтобы замять недоразумение и чтобы его не помнили как пацана, который не знакомится? Тсунаеши подпирает голову ладонью со вздохом. В него столько кофе не влезет при всем желании, а чаевые оставлять с карточки можно только по определенной в терминале сумме. В принципе, можно найти ближайший банкомат и потом вернуться с налом на руках, но… выходить в жару… на пустынные улицы, словно из какого-то триллера (где главным убийцей было бы солнце, ага)? Увольте. Он переживет этот позорный момент, но не переживет тепловой удар.

— Очень жаль, что ты не знакомишься, — раздается оттуда же, откуда шел смех. Тсунаеши оборачивается — он вежлив, он не будет игнорировать тех, кто к нему обращается, — мимо проносится официантка с пряно пахнущим подносом, и как только она открывает вид на владельца голоса, Савада жалеет, что на улице не снег и чтобы внутри не работало отопление, потому что жар пробивает все тело дрожью. Ему редко когда везло видеть таких людей с такой улыбкой, будто они точно знали, как действует их взгляд и присутствие на других.

_Тяжело говорить что-либо о Библии, когда всего, чего хочется, так это смертного греха._

— А то что? — хмыкает Тсунаеши, и его не смущает расстояние между его высоким стулом и чужим столом. И его нельзя осуждать: после влюбленности в нежную Киоко-чан у него не было особо долгих (длиннее одной ночи) связей и увлечений, а тут у незнакомца глаза настолько темные и глубокие, что хочется утонуть, и Савада тонет, не пожелав сопротивляться.

— Я бы подошел, — улыбка растягивает полные губы, шелест вентилятора и музыка на фоне не заглушают тихого ответа. Тсунаеши косится на пустующее место рядом с собой:

— Ну так подходи.

Незнакомец замирает, задумавшись, а затем весело ухмыляется, поднимаясь на ноги — солнечный свет на мгновение заставляет вспыхнуть белым ореолом его силуэт. Подходит ближе, обдавая запахом недешевых духов, и одним слитным движением седлает высокий стул, не отводя прищуренного взгляда от Савады:

— Так значит, без имен, — и, получив кивок, скалится. — И что же за знаменитость передо мной, если и не знакомится даже с несчастными бариста, и называться не хочет? — он сверлит черными-черными глазами, ожидая, вдруг дадут ответ. Но потом жмет плечами в белоснежной рубашке легкомысленно:

— Какой кофе пьёшь? Поставлю на латте.

— Адреналино, — прячет улыбку Тсунаеши. В ответ изгибают бровь совершенно недоверчиво, но когда от пластикового стакана убирают крышку, то внутри оказывается нечто безо всякого кремового развода. — Это единственная вещь, способная меня хоть как-то взбодрить. А у тебя? Эспрессо?

— Моккачино с пряностями.

— А, значит, по сладкому, — качает головой Савада. Потом подзывает девушку и просит принести какое-нибудь пирожное… возможно, цитрусовое — мелькает в голове сообщение от гиперинтуиции (как стыдно должно быть ему использовать ее не по назначению, но ему не стыдно). И переводит взгляд на выглядящего изумленным брюнета.

— Обычно угощаю людей я, — с претензией тянет тот. Тсунаеши пожимает плечами:

— Сегодня вышло иначе, увы.

— Нет-нет, погоди, день еще не кончился, — возводит недовольно глаза к потолку. — Это же я к тебе подошел?

— Это же я тебе позволил? — копирует интонацию шатен и наслаждается возмущенным цоканьем языка. — Тем более, разве я не угадал?

Мужчина напротив замирает — становится слышно, что мелодия сменилась на более тягучую и расслабленную, — моргает (Савада беззастенчиво залипает на пушистые ресницы), и когда приносят небольшой круглый «сэндвич» с слоями из бисквита с горьким шоколадом и апельсином, и едва уловимо проводит языком меж губ:

— Угадал, — кивает со вздохом и улыбкой. — Но мне придется спросить, увы, что ешь ты, потому что своим догадкам я больше доверять не посмею.

Тсунаеши смеется, и через пару минут под совершенно недоверчивым взглядом он ест не десерт, а тарталетку с рикоттой, грибами и лимонной травой. Если это оскорбление итальянских традиций, ему, честно, все равно, потому что ничего в жизни не может быть вкуснее сытного и бодрящего приема пищи.

Новый не-знакомый отсаживаться, по крайней мере, даже не собирается. Тсунаеши следит, как падают тени и солнечные лучи на смуглое лицо, спрашивает имя и получает в ответ, что это вообще-то совершенно нечестно, мистер «Я не знакомлюсь». А еще новый не-знакомый заразительно смеется, так, что через пару часов просиживания в этой кофейне, у Савады начинает изнутри болеть пресс, и это одна из самых неудобных болей во всем мире. Даже приходится попросить перевести тему на что-нибудь еще.

— Знаешь, это, наверное, лучший из существующих комплиментов моему чувству юмора, — неожиданно серьезно отзывается брюнет. Тсуна искренне надеется, что он не играет тут в искренность два часа кряду, но после того, как он заинтересованно слушает россказни о родной Японии, о храмах, образовании и технологиях и даже пытается спрашивать и вполне успешно осваивает базовые фразы из японского языка, сомнения растворяются, как коричневый сахар в очередном стаканчике. Тсуна, на самом деле, в восторге, что такой человек подошел к нему сам. Он так и говорит:

— Совсем не понимаю, что не так. Ты, красивый, остроумный и явно не бедный, среди всех отчего-то выбрал меня.

— Вообще-то ты сам разрешил подсесть, — отзываются с усмешкой в ответ. — И это плохо?

— Нет, необычно.

— Если бы ты не был мистером «Я не знакомлюсь», то не удивлялся бы такому вниманию.

— Это что, навечно ко мне привяжется, — страдальчески стонет Савада и прикладывает ладонь к лицу. Задерживается взглядом на темных улицах — ого, сколько времени прошло, телефон наверняка скоро взорвется от пропущенных (в итоге, быстро проверяя, он пишет сообщение в общий чат, что не стоит волноваться, все в порядке, а потом еще пару минут поддакивает, мол, точно-точно) — а потом на красивом развороте плеч под тканью рубашки. На ощупь будет восхитительно — уверен он. — Знаешь что?

— М? — брюнет отрывается от экрана с растерянностью и легким огорчением, он явно не хотел сидеть в телефоне дольше, чем новый не-знакомый. — Извини, я не слышал, что ты говорил до этого.

— Я только собирался, — улыбается Тсунаеши. — Знаешь, чего мне хочется?

— Неа, удиви, — переводит плечами мужчина и отпивает из полупустого стаканчика явно уже что-то малокофеиновое и сильномолочное.

— Чтобы ты допил наконец свой кофе и я мог тебя поцеловать.

Повисает тишина. Брюнет делает глубокий глоток с закрытыми глазами, и как только открывает, видно, как изменился взгляд: с весело-заинтересованного до внезапно-жадного:

— Нас выгонят отсюда.

— Если вы обещаете и дальше приходить сюда, то я точно не выгоню, — умиленно тянет бариста, и когда проходящий мимо официант собирается ее упрекнуть, она зажимает ему рот и шепчет что-то торопливо на ухо. Его лицо сменяется с изумленно-недоверчивого до изумленного с романтической дебильцой. Брюнет смотрит на них, на Саваду, наклоняет стаканчик, показывая, что тот совершенно пуст, и пододвигается ближе, как если бы сделал пять шагов из десяти:

— Ну так целуй.

И неровно выдыхает, когда ладони устраивается на талии и на лохматом затылке. И обхватывает в ответ теплыми руками лицо, отвечая на уверенный мягкий поцелуй. Тсунаеши не позволяет неге затопить сознание: «Поцелуи, только поцелуи, мы знакомы меньше одного дня, это просто логичное приятное завершение». А потом мужчина отстраняется и говорит, что у него квартира совсем рядом, через пару улиц, и в голове воцаряется пустота. Счет они делят на двоих. И идут медленно, вечер приятный, прохладный. Только напряжение все равно проявляется в коротких зажиманиях у стен и переплетении пальцев.

Квартира на третьем этаже. Четыре пролета по темной лестнице, шаг в темный коридор — и сбивающий с ног приятный-приятный запах изнутри. За спиной щелкает дверь, брюнет степенно разувается, ставя свои темные ботинки рядом с чужими светлыми. Выпрямляется, и даже в темноте видна его улыбка. И в темноте очень видно, куда прикован взгляд Савады.

— Хочешь, сниму? — и если от того, как ты задерживаешь дыхание, можно упасть в обморок, Тсунаеши на грани. Рубашка расстегивается быстро, стягивается еще быстрее и скидывается ровно, аккуратно — и на ближайшую полку. Ему, честно, не хочется знать, как быстро он подошел ближе, чтобы прикоснуться к чужому торсу с идеальным прессом, узкими плечами и талией, и не хочется раздеваться по просьбе: как, если рядом есть такое, и это можно погладить, сжать, провести губами по сильной ключице.

Кажется, трахаться на первом свидании — это дурной тон. И трахаться при первой встрече — катастрофа. Только в голове набатом: хочу-хочу-хочу, а чужие руки под тяжелый вздох опускаются на голову, притягивая поближе.

— Нужно сходить в душ, — раздается сверху после первого укуса в основании шеи.

Ладно, это логичная просьба, Тсуна даже готов оторваться от него ради подобного.

— Я первый? — спрашивает он, облизывая губы. И все равно взгляда оторвать не может от чужого тела, даже когда ему вручают полотенца и когда показывают нужную комнату. Mio Dio, он сейчас в квартире человека, даже имени которого не знает, собирается принять душ, а потом заняться сексом, почему благоразумие решило включиться только сейчас? Может, стоит сказать, что он передумал?.. Но от представления, как «весело» будет идти ночью от чужого дома, так и не получив этого человека, которого еще несколько часов назад очень хотелось хотя бы облапать, стало как-то тошно.

А потом, когда из душа выходит и брюнет и застает нервничающего Саваду, и предлагает выпить: можно для храбрости, а можно и просто вообще уделить этому ночь, в принципе, тоже приятно.

Господибоже, они действительно садятся выпить, прямо так, в полотенцах, Тсунаеши без позора проигрывает парочку интеллектуальных дуэлей, потом затягивается чужими сигаретами, удивляя тем, что в первый раз и не кашляет, и удивляясь тому, что внутри них есть какая-то непонятная кнопка, от которой меняется привкус и запах. Брюнет смотрит на него почти умиленно, и Тсуне не хочется быть в его глазах ребенком. Поэтому следующую интеллектуальную дуэль он выигрывает, потому что она затронула восточные языки, и хотя бы в этом он разбирается. Они снова пьют — уходит две бутылки красного на двоих, совершенно вульгарно целуются, потому что дорогой алкоголь без закуски нехило бьет в голову, и Тсуну прошибает желанием узнать этого человека не вот так, на один день и одну ночь. Стоит с утра взять его номер — думает он, укладываясь лицом в прилетевшую со стороны подушку, — и самому написать, да, никакой трусости и неуверенности. Возможно, можно начать с мема. Это будет прекрасное начало переписки.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — выдыхают сверху теплом, и гиперинтуиция тихо звенькает, говоря, что за этими словами кроется куда больше смысла. Но Тсунаеши не хочет слушать интуицию, он поднимает голову, видя сквозь полуприкрытые веки черные-черные глаза, где не видать зрачка, наверное, даже если наставить фонарик, и легкую ухмылку. — Спи.

— Угум, — отзывается Савада, устраиваясь поудобнее на сильной груди, не замечая, как из вороха одежды выглядывает чешуйчатая морда с огромными рыжими глазищами.

***

— И вы просто хорошо провели время, сперва напившись кофе, а потом напившись вина, и в итоге ничего между вами не было? — уточняет Колоннелло, поглядывая на своего свежего, но заторможенного ученика. — И ты уверен, что прямо сейчас в твоем организме нет медленного яда, который убьет тебя спустя месяц?

— Гиперинтуиция предупредила бы меня насчет этого, — качает головой Тсунаеши с легкой улыбкой.

— Но она не предупредила тебя от летящего ножа.

— Потому что он летел мимо, логично же.

Мужчина откидывается на спинку кожаного кресла и хмурится, Тсунаеши не заводил обычно опрометчивых знакомств, но подозрительность от этого никуда не делась. Тем более, серьезно, привести к себе парня домой, чтобы выпить твои собственные бутылки вина и просто поспать в твоей постели? Да кто в это поверит?

— У него не было случайно пистолета где-нибудь в овощном ящике? — спрашивает Колоннелло и получает тяжелый вздох в ответ:

— Ага, и тайник, где выращивают тяжелую наркоту.

— Значит, все-таки что-то подозрительное было? — победно вскидывается блондин, готовый прямо сейчас срываться с места к этому нелюбовнику и выпинывать его к полиции всеми правдами и неправдами.

— Подозрительным сейчас является только то, как сильно ты хочешь сорваться с места и набить морду неизвестному человеку.

— Заметь, из-за которого ты не явился домой и проигнорировал с пару сотен взволнованных сообщений от своих Хранителей.

Ну простите, что в тот момент его интересовало только то, как так идеально может сидеть на человеке рубашка, а уже к утру, когда пропущеные звонки и сообщения со всех возможных заполонили экран смартфона, — как приятно лежать на чужой груди.

Как интересно разглядывать радужку чужих глаз, выискивая среди кромешной темноты светлые всполохи.

Они просто спустились по лестнице обратно вниз (выходить на свет совершенно не хотелось), подержались за руки, пока не раздалось «мистер я-не-знакомлюсь хочет что-то спросить», а в ответ не прилетело «Тсунаеши». Незнакомца с черными глазами, который пил с ним ночью вместо того, чтобы вжимать в простыни, проигнорировав нервозность, и который совсем никуда не торопился даже этим рабочим ранним утром, звали Эрнесто, и его номер теперь завис в контактах. Был бы Савада разумнее, немедленно приказал бы пробить по всем каналам и все разузнать, от рождения до еще не наступившей смерти, но ему не хотелось. Хотелось, как еще в давние годы в Намимори, не зная ни о своем прошлом, ни о крови, просто узнавать человека и быть все ближе и ближе и ближе.

Человека, который не отвечал на сообщение и не был в сети уже четыре часа, и, несмотря на то, что отсутвовало всякое детское раздражение: у всех есть дела, обязанности, всем знакомо отсутствие времени и социальный лимит, все равно странное томление засело в груди и вылезать не собиралось, и заставляло разблокировывать экран каждые двадцать минут.

Колоннелло со времен младшей Сасагавы не видел ученика настолько приятно взволнованным каким-то непонятным человеком, и совершенно не знал, как реагировать на эти спокойные улыбки и отмашки. Тсунаеши обрел подобную степенность после церемонии передачи поста от Ноно, напугав порядком и своих друзей, и своих врагов, перестав дергаться от всякого шороха и угрозы и пугаться возможности греха. Будто с Грехом Примо, будто со всеми испытаниями, свалившимися на ссутуленные плечи, с Пламенем, превзошедшим по силе огонь Джотто, он за какие-то пару лет набрал с десяток лишних годов. Гокудера восхищался до поры до времени, его до сих пор любили и нуждались, как человек любит и нуждается в своей ведущей руке, Ямамото почетно заменял ему вторую руку, которая не менее любима, но будет выполнять задачи лишь после того, как с основной что-то случится.

Руки не могут проникнуть в мозг, они только слушаются его указаний и посылают импульсы от тактильных ощущений. Что уж говорить о том, что даже не принадлежит телу.

— Мои Хранители не рассказывают мне все. И я тоже не докладываю о каждом своем действии.

_о, да, неделя намечается просто ужасно загруженой_ — подсвечивается экран, и Колоннелло, только было потянувшийся посмотреть, получает папкой с документами по голове. Какое неуважение к старшим!

_я хотел предложить встретиться на выходных_ — быстро набирает ответ Савада, игнорируя чужой недовольный взгляд.

_где? в той же кофейне?_ — и почему-то внутри словно искры от того, что это даже не просто согласие, а уже планирование времени провести его лично, с ним.

_я знаю, где твой дом. могу просто принести пиццу и что-нибудь еще._

_что-нибудь еще?_ — и почему-то щеки обжигает жаром (Колоннелло, не давись, пожалуйста, не волнуйся, нет, это не интимная переписка, это у тебя ученик додумывает то, чего нет).

_сладкое?  
алкоголь?  
что-то более экзотичное?_

_принеси себя._

_в какое время?_

_можешь вломиться хоть с самого раннего утра.  
и пиццу бери романскую._

А ведь когда-то заграницей ее все вокруг считали извращением и неверной техникой: толстый слой теста, пухлые края, тонна начинки. Пока южные итальянцы публично не оскорлились на подобные заявления и не показали, что пиццу можно делать даже закрытой и даже во фритюре.

_хорошо._

— Я против, — заявляет Колоннелло, когда на него поднимают взгляд. — Он странный. Действительно странный. Ты хоть знаешь, кто он, где работает.

— Мне кажется, моя мама за меня так не волновалась, — посмеивается Тсунаеши. — Хуже моей работы вряд ли можно найти.

И, увы, это правда.

***

Дверь распахивается после первого же стука.

— Выглядишь отвратительно, — срывается у Савады, и спустя секунду ему хочется пробить головой плоские коробки в руках. Идиот. Просто идиот. Мужчина в дверном проеме смотрит растерянно несколько минут, моргает — и недоверчиво хмурится:

— Серьезно в семь утра приперся?

— Ты сам сказал, что можно в любое время, — жмет плечами Тсунаеши. — И ты сам открыл мне после первого же стука.

Эрнесто качает головой с неловкой улыбкой; он выглядит отощавшим, скулы точно прорезались сильнее, чем было буквально неделю назад:

— У меня нет ничего, что я могу тебе предложить, кроме лимончелло и своего недосыпа, — отходит он в сторону, пропуская внутрь, и ведет носом по воздуху.

— Ты пьешь лимончелло? Без всего?

— Не смей угнетать мои вкусовые предпочтения, — отзываются с зевком и щелчком замка. — Я легкоранимый.

— Легкоранимые не выпивают бутылку вина, не захмелев, — закатывает глаза Савада, проходя на кухню и ставя ширроченный пакет на небольшой стол. — Тут есть пепперони, трюфельная, маргарита, еще я взял сок и боэри, я знаю, что итальянцы их могут как не в себя есть.

Эрнесто подходит, смотря совершенно иронично сперва на пакет, потом на гостя, потом обратно на пакет:

— Тут еды на неделю.

— Тут еды на день, если кусочничать.

Брюнет хмыкает. Пялится. Вновь хмыкает.

— Что? — недоверчиво спрашивает Савада.

— Мысленно оплакиваю свои высокие стандарты насчет внешности и ума.

— А?

— Твой глупый поступок просто втоптал их в землю, довел до состояния фарша, но, в принципе, я не против, — тяжелый вздох. — Я в душ, иначе усну прямо за столом.

Тсуне нужно какое-то время, чтоб осознать смысл фразы, поэтому «Ты можешь поспать у меня на плече!» доносится лишь в закрытую дверь. «Только если ты тоже будешь чистым!» — недовольно тянут из-за нее. Какой пунктик на чистоту для человека, у которого такая пыль абсолютно везде. («Для уборки есть определенный день недели, отвали» — фыркнет на него потом мужчина).

Есть что-то приятное в том, чтобы лежать друг на друге и объедаться.

Есть что-то страшное в том, когда от одной неудачной шутки кто-то хмурится, натурально зеленеет и срывается в туалет, проводя над ним долгие минуты. И одергивается прочь от пытающихся поддержать рук — какой упертый, не будь такой отвратительной ситуации, он бы даже восхитился.

— Это из-за той шутки? — спрашивает Тсунаеши, пока Эрнесто умывается, полоскает рот и заодно чистит зубы, брезгливо сплевывая.

— Ох, сука, только посмей… — он оборачивается, держась за раковину подкошенными руками, как после обморока, и смотрит зло-устало. — Это просто иногда случается.

«Это не должно в принципе случаться», — думает шатен, обреченно вздыхая и понимая, что на подобное отреагируют еще более агрессивно, чем сейчас:

— Могу я донести тебя туда, где ты можешь просто отлежаться и потом все же попробовать просто поесть и переварить, без вот такого? — спрашивает он, расслабляя манжеты рубашки, чтобы случайно не потерять пуговицы.

— Ась? — непонимающе хмурится Эрнесто.

— Сюда, блять, иди.

Нет ничего более приятного в том, чтобы разрушить чужие стереотипы (даже если их нет) по поводу людей, которые ниже тебя. Да, тебя можно поднять на руки и сгибаться пополам, и не пытайся цепляться за дверные проемы, это мешает. И не ерзай, и не пинайся, когда тебя старательно аккуратно укладывают на кровать, даром что не в последнюю пиццу скинули, поблагодарить можно вообще-то, а не зыркать злобно и не упираться ногой в грудь, когда пытаются просто сесть рядом, и ворчать «фу». Раз фу, Тсуна может сесть и там, где пакет с конфетами, они точно не будут так недовольны, даже если начать их есть.

— Ну и куда ты садишься, если я тут? — недовольно выдыхают на ухо, обвив руками со спины, и у Тсуны есть непреодолимое желание поерзать. Пихнуть локтем под аккомпанемент задушенного оха. Трижды подмять под себя и чуть не оказаться спихнутым с кровати за это.

— Это просто объятия, — шипит Эрнесто, нависая и вдавливая плечи в матрас, чтоб не шевелился. — Чем тебе не нравятся объятия?

— Я не из тех людей, кто обнимаются, — я из тех, кто испортит твою жизнь, если не сделаешь, что я говорю, — пыхтя, отзывается Савада. Брюнет зависает на пару секунд, растерянно моргая, и выдает:

— Ты что, цитируешь «Пингвинов из Мадагаскара»?

— Знаешь, ты узнал эту фразу и даже откуда она, так что молчал бы, — закатывает глаза Тсунаеши, присматриваясь, куда бы лягнуть, и выбирает своей целью печень. И вырывает очередной сдавленный ох и недовольный зырк черных-черных глаз. — Если что, мне больно.

— Ох, прости, и где моя совесть? — тянет Савада, вжимая голову в плечи и подозрительно прищуриваясь с каждым преодоленным сантиметром расстояния между их лицами.

— Мне тоже интересно, — мягко выдыхают в губы, накрывая их своими. И черные-черные глаза напротив не хитрые, не наглые, а жадные-жадные, скользят по лицу. У шатена нет желания отказывать такому взгляду. Он прикрывает веки, обвивая руками шею и подаваясь навстречу ладоням, огладившим грудь с напрягшимися за долю секунды сосками, и шею, пощекотав за ухом.

Хочется. Безумно хочется. Укусить — сверху довольно хмыкают на оставленный на ключице след. Податься навстречу руке, не остановившейся на торсе и спустившейся к джинсам, поглаживающей пах с таким идеальным и таким нужным сейчас давлением, и закатить глаза от удовольствия. Пихнуть в плечо из-за самоуверенной усмешки на красивом лице и замереть, когда руку перехватят, покрывая поцелуями каждый сантиметр до запястья.

Хочется. Нет сил отстраниться, когда так приятно и хорошо быть близко друг к другу; Тсуна нетерпеливыми пальцами расстегивает чужие штаны, пока из горла рвутся довольные хныки и всхлипы от мерного движения ладони по твердому стволу — и победно улыбается, когда вырывает чужой жаркий стон, обхватывая ладонью головку и оттягивая ниже крайнюю плоть. Давит на влажную щель большим пальцем, напрочь забыв о собственных полыхающих щеках и о том, как податливо двигаются его бедра навстречу чужой ладони. Он забывается, дразня самое чувствительное место то невесомыми прикосновениями, то скользя по ней внутренней частью ладони, и взгляда оторвать не может от взбудораженного лица напротив. Нос к носу. Это почти смешно — фырк рвется сам собой, — и Эрнесто весело скалится, оставляя короткие поцелуи и щеках и ускоряя движения руки (Тсуна вздрагивает, прогибается всем телом и сжимает в руке чужой член крепче, так, что у брюнета чуть опорная рука не подкашивается).

«Ты мне нравишься, так сильно нравишься», — бьется в голове на пике удовольствия. С губ срывается только протяжный стон и дрожащий выдох: «Я так хочу узнавать о тебе больше».

Но вслух он говорит только:

— Наверное, стоило закрыть окно.

Эрнесто закатывает глаза.

— Серьезно? Ты хочешь сказать мне только это?

— И чтобы мы могли продолжить, нужно убрать пиццу и сок подальше.

— О, а продолжение будет, — он весело усмехается, прищурившись.

— Я умею делать минет, — и черные глаза снова становятся жадными-жадными и шалыми-шалыми. — Глубокий, — уточняет Савада, приподнимаясь на локтях и коротко целуя в губы. — Но окно надо закрыть.

***

— Тсунаеши-кун, ку-фу-фу, — возникает из воздуха Мукуро и сладко-сладко улыбается, опираясь на трезубец. Дечимо поднимает на него мягкий-мягкий взгляд, немного воспаленный от долгого сидения за бумагами:

— Да, Мукуро?

— А почему мои охрененные подкаты на тебе не сработали, а какой-то обычный гражданский смог?

А, понятно.

— Потому что это не он ко мне подкатывал, а я к нему?

— Хм-м-м, — разочарованно тянет иллюзионист, приближаясь походкой от бедра — и совершенно искренне возмущается, когда видит смех в ярко-карих глазах. — Тсунаеши-кун, это нечестно!

— Очень глубокий вывод, Мукуро.

— А знаешь, что еще глубокое—

— Знаю, не волнуйся, — Савада опускает голову обратно в бумаги, качая ею. — И почему все мои дорогие курицы-наседки, взволновавшись, послали на переговоры именно тебя?

— Я не от «куриц-наседок», — оскорбленно заявляет Рокудо. — Они все почему-то боятся.

— Вау, они имеют такт.

— Совершенно бессмысленное изобретение человечества, — Тсунаеши видит краем глаза прижавшееся к столу бедро в кожаных штанах и сдерживается от того, чтобы не возвести глаза к потолку. — Мукуро, нет, — добавляет он, чувствуя всем телом грядущее прикосновение к плечам.

— Ку-фу-фу, мы вообще-то волнуемся, Тсунаеши-кун, — туманник смотрит совершенно серьезно, но спокойствие Неба и ровное рыжее сияние в глазах у него обойти не выходит. Он цокает языком. — Хранители должны защищать свое Небо.

— Вы не защитите меня от венерического, если вдруг таковое существует, увы, — весело фыркает Савада, перехватывая чужую руку и отводя за запястье от печати Вонголы.

— Ужасно, Тсунаеши-кун, где твоя милая непорочность, где невинность, где румянец от пошлых шуток! — трагично прижимает к груди руки Мукуро, заваливаясь назад и растворяясь в воздухе на грани прикосновения с полом, чтобы потом оказаться сидящим с ногами на спинке дорогущего кресла, на котором сидит Дечимо Вонгола. — Это наверняка тот неизвестный тебя испортил.

— Я все еще рад, что у вас не хватило наглости пробить его по всем каналам и для вас он все еще неизвестный, — складывает Савада руки напротив груди в благодарственном жесте.

Мукуро на мгновение становится задумчивым-задумчивым и спрашивает:

— Какой он?

А это даже неожиданно для их иллюзиониста. Обычно из него нормальные вопросы и интонации выдавливать приходится.

— С отвратительным характером, — отзывается Тсунаеши, припоминая, как на него наехали за непомытую сразу посуду и отказывались извиняться за это первым. — Хам и жаворонок. Острит и умничает так, что заткнет и переспорит любого. Смуглый брюнет с черными глазами.

Мукуро молчит слишком долго, чтобы это показалось нормальным.

— О, это выглядит серьезным.

Тсунаеши на этой неделе ввалился в чужую квартиру посреди рабочей недели, потому что у него стресс, а у любовника скука, и зацеловал и затрахал так, что наверняка слышали все соседи (как, впрочем, и его прежде, так что не страшно), поэтому… наверное, если он может позволить такую вольность, это серьезно.

Кормить конфетами.

Печься о чужом РПП.

Греться в чужих руках, потому что кто-то очень-очень приятно теплый. Как солнечный квадрат из стеклянного окна летом.

— Возможно, — жмет плечами Савада.

***

— В прошлый раз платил ты, поэтому сейчас ты закрываешь свой рот, пока я иду за тем самым горячим шоколадом, о котором ты говорил, и за чизкейком, и ты совершенно спокойно их съедаешь, тебе понятно, отлично, — цокает языком Эрнесто, трагично разводя руками.

— Вот бы у нас в паре так спорили, — говорит одна девушка своей, пока та фыркает и воротит нос.

— Видишь, тебе нужно быть милее со мной, — доносится через целый зал.

Ладно, Тсуне приятно, что ему купили тот самый пряный шоколад и тот самый вишневый чизкейк, просто он все никак не может догадаться, каков доход Эрнесто и его источник, что ему нормально срываться в непонятные места раз в неделю и не чувствовать себя особо бедным после этого. Он неловко улыбается и принимается за еду, обсуждая последние тревожные новости в мире с человеком, который каким-то образом делает их еще более тревожными отвратительно.

Открывается входная дверь.

— Спорим на тысячу евро, что ты прямо сейчас выметешься отсюда? — лениво и с угрозой приставляет… Колоннелло? Какого черта? нож к шее брюнета.

— Ты просрал такие деньги только что, mon colonel, — хмыкает совершенно невозмутимо Эрнесто, и под задушенную нецензурщину блондин сваливается на пол под давлением серьезного такого длинного и когтистого хамелеона. — Потом переведешь на мой счет.

— Ты-ы-ы?! — раздается еще более возмущенное с другого конца зала, и Тсунаеши с обреченностью понимает, что это его любимая Правая Рука в окружении… любимых, но не правых рук. — Какого хрена?

— Salute, — взмахивает рукой брюнет, передает привет Бьянки — Гокудера краснеет ярче помидора на глазах и готов взорваться не хуже своих бомб прямо вот сейчас.

Тсунаеши потирает виски, смотрит в черные, моментально насторожившиеся глаза, похожие — наконец-то он понял, на что, — на пустоши и космос.

Колоннелло хочет явно сказать что-то наподобие «Я запрещаю тебе с ним общаться!», а его доблестные Хранители — разнести к чертям все заведение, поэтому Небесное Пламя бурлит внутри, негодуя. Вырывается изо рта с приказом:

— Вон отсюда.

Тсунаеши может поклясться, что на долю гребаной секунды дернулся назад и мужчина перед ним. И рассмеялся, когда все остальные вышли, а в заведении вновь поднялся гомон и стук приборов.

— Ты именно такое невероятное Небо, как о тебе говорят.

— А ты действительно таскаешь с собой хамелеона.

— Ну хоть не карманный аллигатор, — морщится брюнет. Пододвигает к Тсунаеши чизкей и сам принимается за свое кофе. Правильно, день можно испортить и потом, сейчас очень хочется насладиться атмосферой и прикрыть веки, радуясь такому мерному фоновому шуму, от которого отпускает напряжение и легкая рабочая мигрень.

— Слушай, Реборн — у тебя на самом деле отвратительное прозвище, тебе совсем не идет, и не веселись так над моим комментарием, — говорит Тсунаеши, когда уже все обсуждено и солнце клонится к закату, просвечивая сквозь узкие улочки меж потрепанных зданий. — Если бы тебя заказали мне, что бы ты сделал?

— Слушай, Дечимо Вонгола, — начинает Эрнесто, мягко улыбаясь, — тебе, ребенку, совсем не идет этот статус, каким бы спокойствием ты ни обладал, знаешь? Так вот, если бы я угрожал твоей семье или Семье как наемник, что бы ты сделал?

— Я бы убил тебя, — отвечает Савада без промедления.

— Я бы убил тебя, — повторяет Реборн. — Зайдешь сегодня ко мне?

— С удовольствием.


	2. Chapter 2

Тсуна смотрит на предоставленный отчет долго-долго, словно сканируя, потом выдыхает, мол, это было ожидаемо, но надеялся, что это случится позднее.

— Все в порядке, Гокудера, можешь быть свободен.

Хаято очень хорошо соблюдает субординацию, на самом деле. И очень спокоен, когда от него это требуется, — но не сейчас:

— Десятый, это не может быть «все в порядке»! Это опасно!

— Когда меня затаскивали в мафию, никто не говорил, что это опасно.

У Гокудеры лицо становится очень сложным за долю секунды. Ну да, не говорили. Там просто не было выбора: Тсунаеши при любых условиях должен был стать во главе мафии. А тут есть выбор: умереть или не умереть. Даже не так: умереть от рук любовника или не умереть от рук любовника. Ну да, придется его убить. Невелика потеря.

— Успокойся, Гокудера, — Тсуна перевязывает пачку писем: традиционно бумажных, такие нельзя взломать, и откладывает к краю стола. Смотрит мягко в взволнованные глаза. — Это не стоит волнения.

— Но он же убьет Вас! — возмущается он. — Хотя вы… вы… — ладно, ему сложно это выговорить, — вы же вместе!

— Убьет меня не он, а тот, кто меня заказал. Не путай причину и процесс, — качает головой Савада. — Киллеры — это поднаемная сила, какими бы независимыми они ни были и насколько опасными ни казались.

Гокудера сглатывает, вспоминая об опасности, скрывающейся за желтым цветом, хамелеоном и костюмами.

— А обвинять оружие в том, что его владелец творит, не стоит, — жмет плечами Тсуна.

— Но он мог бы отказаться! — всплескивает руками Хаято. — Сказать, что не будет убивать очередного наследника!

— Вот приходишь ты в банк, и тебе говорят, что отказывают в кредите, и не потому что у тебя плохая кредитная история, а потому что ты лицом не вышел.

— Вообще-то так бывает…

—…оу.

Гокудера видит чужое смятение и отворачивается, теребя рукав красной рубашки. А потом сам краснеет так, что маки бы позавидовали, оборачиваясь:

— А Вы сравнили киллеров с банками, потому что… ну… можно взять?..

Тсунаеши смотрит с всепоглощающим терпением и спокойствием — до тех пор, пока до него не доходит, что именно сказал его Хранитель. Сразу после он вспыхивает до кончиков волос, потирает виски пальцев и выдыхает. Потом переводит плечами, мол, не из-за этого, но так тоже можно интерпретировать. Гокудера хочет умереть от стыда на месте, но Консильери не умирают от таких глупостей, поэтому он склоняет голову, прощаясь, и практически вылетает прочь из кабинета.

Надо думать о втором завтраке. Там скоро и Хибари притащится с задания, надо помолиться, чтобы оно прошло успешно и он ничего не натворил.

***

Тсунаеши Саваде идет дорогая одежда — думает Реборн, разглядывая то, как фирменная рубашка подчеркивает плечи и талию, как узкие брюки обнимают ноги, — грех был бы, если бы не пошло, тут же поправляет он себя. Савада валяется на полу, так и побуждая к тому, чтобы на него наступить, но брюнет лишь закатывает глаза на подобное и подходит к плите топить на сквовородке сливочное масло, режет мелкие помидоры, поджаривая с перцем и солью, смешивает с длиннющими спагетти, присыпает твердым сыром и базиликом — и с глухим «бах» ставит на подставку на столе всю сковородку.

— Посмеешь полить это каким-нибудь соусом, и я все остальное переверну тебе на голову. Садись, ешь.

— Меня пугает угроза, аж аппетит исчезает.

— Еще чуть-чуть, и пугать тебя будет не только угроза, — хмурится Реборн, иронично наблюдая за тем, как вроде как важнейший человек их мира заползает на стул и роняет голову на стол с приглушенным «шлеп». Звук выходит совсем уж неприличным и точно не тем, который должен быть от удара о стол, поэтому веселого фырка он сдержать не может. А когда фырк задушенным смехом поддерживает Тсунаеши, смысл сдерживаться исчезает вовсе.

Лишь когда от смеха уже становится тяжело дышать, Савада выдает внезапное «Ты не пытаешься меня сейчас убить», и веселье пропадает.

— У меня в планах сегодня напиться с тобой, если сдохнешь от этого, то можешь считать, что я тебя пытаюсь убить, — фыркает Реборн, подцепляя целый шар из макарон вилкой.

— Ты не взялся за предложение о моей смерти? — подпирает щеку Савада. Глаза у него рыжие-рыжие, даже почти интересно, какими бы они были, если б не такое количество Пламени внутри. Неужели остались бы такими же?

Прекрасная мутация.

— Конечно взялся, — прожевав, отзывается брюнет. — Но на этой неделе мне надо попасть на прием к одной особе почти-что-голубых кровей. А потом увидеть закат в Украине. Надеюсь, не своей жизни.

— У тебя такой жёсткий график? — усмехается Тсунаеши, и ему на голову падает узкая, перетянутая резинкой темная невзрачная книжица. Леон с люстры смотрит насмешливо и победно, попав точно в цель. Внутри даты, места, время. Имен нет.

— Ты думаешь, мне стоит так сильно палиться перед кучей народа, в том числе нашими бравыми служителями правопорядка, подписывая ко всем этим дням еще и имена людей, которые в них умирают? Не будет ничего проще, чтобы вбить мертвеца в базу данных и понять, что я с ними связан, не тупи, — закатывает глаза Реборн, отпивая из кружки какое-то жуткое месиво из апельсинового сока и крепкого кофе.

Тсунаеши тупить не хочет, он только спрашивает:

— Канадские леса?

— Они такие темные и снежные в это время года, что любая заставка из фильмов ужасов позавидует, — жмет плечами.

— Шотландия?

— Те самые места, где снимали «Гарри Поттера». Возможно, даже выйдет проехаться на том самом поезде. Туристические места в какой-то степени прекрасны — если б не были настолько бессмысленно дороги, были еще лучше.

— Тут есть даже Китай, — ведет взглядом по цифрам Тсунаеши и хмурится. Даты идут вразноброс, некоторые задания уже точно завершены. Видимо, это сделано для того, чтобы запутать и сбить с толку, и пока что отлично получается.

— Похоронен в водном лесу Янчжоу, — жмет плечами брюнет. Он рассказывает о том, как с одной из своих жертв поднимался на норвежский Лофотен, один из самых опасных пиков. Как видел реку Катунь бирюзового-бирюзового цвета. Водопады в Индонезии. Тсунаеши почти неприкрыто завидует ему, потому что по специфике работы он видит в этом мире разве что отели и огромные особняки. Никто не пустит Босса боссов просто прогульнуться, даже если ему очень хочется и вообще-то его слово — закон.

Эрнесто рассказывает о том, как проезжался по той самой дороге из «Сумерек» — нельзя не подколоть тем, что и это современное искусство тот смотрел, — о германских замках (неудивительно, что именно оттуда пришло так много сказок о принцессах и сокровищах), о красно-зеленых холмах Калифорнии, дорогах Исландии, идущих сквозь океан, ревущей Дьявольской глотке и слишком медленных фламинго, и даже если он на самом деле не видел этого (Тсуна сам не верит, что такое возможно с таким-то живым рассказом, но, а вдруг), перед глазами встают настолько четкие образы, что невольно в очередной раз жалеешь с «выбором» работы.

Вьетнамские висячие сады, которые еще надо успеть навестить. Австрийские горы, на которые надо успеть подняться. Амстердамские музеи, которые вроде не должны убрать инсталяции, когда он будет там.

— А куда бы ты хотел? — спрашивает его Эрнесто, и Тсунаеши, подумав, отвечает:

— Сакуру и снег.

На него смотрят изумленно, приподнимая бровь. Затем отводят взгляд, хмурятся, чему-то кивая. И мягко улыбаются:

— Я бы показал тебе больше, но вызывать метель во время цветения вишен не умею.

— Расскажи, что бы ты показал.

Тсунаеши вечером лежит, удобно устроившись на чужой горячей груди, будто правда внутри спрятано солнце, и слушает о том, что есть дозаторы, такие же, как для напитков, только для конфет, и в них такие, что не всегда можно найти в магазинах. Что в Италии есть десятки озер, на которые можно приехать пораньше, часов в пять, и увидеть вместо воды чуть ли не зеркало, а есть места, которые похожи на тот самый Мордор, но там все равно красиво. Тсуна щипается, замечая, что такое красивым обычно не считают, и его щипают в ответ, ворча. А еще Тсуна не верит в бездонный колодец знаний в столице Чехии, и приходится отвлекаться на поиск доказательств в сети.

— Ты все это понарассказывал, чтоб я тебе завидовал, я понял, — фыркает полусонно шатен, утыкаясь носом в смуглую шею. — И чтоб отвлечь меня от того вопроса.

— Какого «того»? — сильная рука скользит по спине.

— Ты точно убьешь меня?

Пальцы замирают и скользят выше, замирая на ребрах, где шесть дюймов — и прячется сердце. Убийца рядом не кажется обманчиво-безобидным, чтобы потерять в толпе, наоборот, от него настолько тянет опасностью, что мурашки пробегают по предплечьям.

— Я не провалил еще ни одного задания, забрав себе имя «Реборн», — дыхание касается волос. — И я убью и тебя, Дечимо Вонгола.

***

Мукуро паникует — по нему видно, он никогда бы не стал так много шутить о том, что на обложках журналов красуются убийцы, если бы не говорил об одном определенном, сейчас находящимся где-то на севере. Тсунаеши поправляет, что гениальных убийц на обложках не печатают, потому что их нельзя поймать, и Рокудо давится воздухом.

Тсунаеши не кажется смирившимся с судьбой, он просто по-прежнему спокоен, только дольше разбирает бумаги и чаще хмурится. На предложение Рехея не выходить из дома смеется: у них не эпидемия, чтобы вводить карантины. Хибари цокает языком и говорит, что от такой беспечности грех не ударить куда-нибудь в спину и, не сговариваясь со старшим Сасагавой, кружит на пару с ним по поместью, готовый отреагировать даже на подозрительный шорох.

— Если вы будете так меня защищать, ему же будет больше удовольствия вас всех обойти, — качает головой Тсуна и чуть не разругивается с Колоннелло и Лар Милч, говоря, что лучшее, что они могут сделать — слушаться его приказов.

Аркобалено слишком гордые.

И не понимают шуток про солдатский подъем в шесть утра и желание убивать.

— Гокудера, поинтересуйся лучше здоровьем Ямамото, — посмеивается Савада, когда тот в очередной раз подозрительно косится и на слугу, притащившего чай, и на сам чай, и на закуски к нему. — И тем, что ест он.

— Зачем? — возмущенно вскидывается Хаято. — И так видно же, что не сдох, — уже пристыженно добавляет он, но состоянием при встрече интересуется под удивленное «Не слишком ли сильно ты устал?» от Такеши.

Тсунаеши приучивает Ламбо вставать, когда в помещение заходит женщина, Хром с радостью помогает, пока Мукуро ревниво смотрит на них троих и явно не может разобраться, к кому же ревность сильнее. Смотрит новости по пропавшим и убитым, вспоминая записи из невзрачного дневника и рассказы, которыми вдоволь делился с ним Реборн.

Надо было попросить поговорить на других языках, он же явно умел.

«Все в порядке», — говорит Тсунаеши, присутствуя и на допросах, и на официальных встречах. Все вокруг шепчутся, что Вонгола выглядит уверенной, все вокруг знают, что кто-то заказал Дечимо лучшему киллеру столетия, никто не знает, кто именно. Тсунаеши шутит, что Реборн не зануда и явно не попадется на какой-нибудь глупости, обсуждает падающие цены на некоторые закупки с привычным раздражением и ворчанием, говорит, что если что и случится, то Реборна нужно пригласить на похороны не чтобы сбить с толку всех вокруг, а чтобы показать, что потерял.

Ночью Савада проверяет все записи и видео, выискивая того, кто встретился с Эрнесто и кто его заказал. Это же классика, никто не хочет оказаться замеченным в сети и все боятся полагаться на зашифрованные каналы. Он пролистывает мэров и губернаторов, несчастных полицейских и прокуроров, строголицых судей. Несколько совершенно отбитых преступников, которых даже в мафии не любят за самовольство. Бестактных стариков, в том числе Ноно (он очень упорно работал, чтоб стать козлом, но до дедушки-убийцы не дотягивает). Парочку бедных, но злобных, Реборн стоит слишком больших денег (из-за этого щеки в очередной раз опаляет румянцем). Обреченно вздыхает, ничего не найдя.

 _не могу уснуть_ — приходит сообщение, подсвечивается экран смартфона. Тсуна невольно отрывается от своего дела, протягивает к нему руку, разблокировывает экран и пишет ответ.

_конечно, ты не можешь уснуть, ты ведь должен спать здесь, со мной_

_только не говори, что только я скучаю, ты еще более сентиментален, чем один старый заработавшийся киллер_

_я могу называть тебя старым?_ — смеется тихо Савада, заваливаясь на спину.

_нет  
только посмей  
такое не прощается_

Наверное, это совсем подло: напоминать человеку, прожившему столетие, но сохранившему молодость благодаря одному древнему существу, о том, что, «вообще-то, тебе даже не сорок», но Тсуна думает, что ему простят, если при встрече он как-нибудь подколет по этому поводу.

Или сейчас.

_почему? Альцгеймер поможет забыть_

_Савада, иногда ты такая сука_

_я научился у мастера,  
а кто самый старший из Аркобалено? самым мелким выглядит Скалл_

_так и есть, ему было примерно двадцать, когда на нас пало проклятие_

_не уходи от вопроса_

_…  
…  
…  
я  
Верде младше на пару месяцев, но если он узнает, что ты знаешь его дату рождения, он будет в ярости  
надеюсь, ты пришлешь ему подарок_

_Эрнесто, ты такая сука_

_так вроде твоим мастером был я_

Эрнесто, даже находясь физически в двадцать первом веке, все равно остается таким же вычурным, непокорным, непредсказуемым, безответственным, (сексуальным) цветом молодежи начала двадцатого века. Выглядит здорово, особенно на фоне скромного, смирившегося, степенного, чрезмерно ответственного и простого Тсунаеши.

Наверное, за такие мысли по нему бы ударили, но Реборна нет рядом, чтоб читать их.

 _ты засыпаешь?_ — приходит уведомление.

_если что, в Италии четыре утра_

_какого хрена, вали в кровать_

_я уже  
тебе же тоже сложно уснуть_

_у меня ранний вечер  
ложись  
подумай о чем-нибудь страшном_

_отличный совет_

_подумай о чем-нибудь страшном — не перебивай меня — и порадуйся тому, что за сегодня это страшное не коснулось ни тебя, ни тех, кто тебе дорог_

_вау_

_если это было с сарказмом, я больше не буду давать советов_

_нет  
это просто было красиво  
спасибо_

_sogni d'oro, stupido cielo_

_lo parlo di italiano, malvagio sole  
buona serata_

Есть что-то неправильное в том, чтобы так мило прощаться с тем, у кого ты на мушке, но… Тсунаеши немного плевать. Он знает, что такое наработанная долгими годами репутация и понимает, почему Реборн не собирается все рушить ради одного-единственного человека.

Единственное, на что Тсуне не плевать: заказчик не ищется от слова совсем. Не может же он быть настолько… или может.

Да ну нет.

Савада переворачивается на живот, зарываясь вновь в программы (спасибо великодушию и щедрости Спаннера и Шоичи), и сдерживается от того, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лицу. Боже благослови неумелых и глупых, иначе бы он ничего не нашел. Написать Реборну? Даже не через шифрованный чат? И переслать кому-то, что вышло наконец заказать самого Десятого Босса (что я тебе сделал, мы ни разу не виделись)? Восхитительно, спасибо, синьорина Барбаросса, ваши рыжие волосы прекрасны, ваш вклад неоценим.

Уборщица с утра не находит дона Саваду на месте и вскрикивает так, что слышит весь дом.

***

Барбаросса даже красивая. В тяжелых ботинках и с испуганным взглядом. Ходит через стройки, по стеночке. И колется, точно колется. Тсуне ее почти жалко. Почти. Чтобы ее можно было пожалеть, не стоило вбахивать на смерть неизвестного человека столько денег. Он вздыхает, думая, что ей стоило бы уметь просто смотреть в нужную сторону, и двигается следом. До подъезда, заходя следом и поднимаясь по лестнице бегом.

Барбароссе действительно стоит научиться оборачиваться.

Тсуна смотрит в ее глаза — он точно видел ее, но настолько давно или настолько мельком, что не помнит.

— Привет, — улыбается он, склоняя голову к плечу, и женщина отступает назад. — Думаю, ты понимаешь, зачем я здесь.

— Я не… Я не думала… я не знала, как отказаться, мне…

— От этого не отказываются, — она сползает вниз по стенке, смотрит больными глазами и всхлипывает. Савада опускается на корточки рядом. — Это обычно долго обдумывают. А потом только пишут знаменитому киллеру и просят убить того, кого видела пару раз в жизни.

— Один… — шепчет хрипло Барбаросса. — Один. В кафе. Я сидела за вами. С девушкой. Один раз. Я не знала! Я не думала, что вы серьезно! — она жмурится, опуская голову и скрывая слезы, текущие по щекам.

Это почти грустно. Тсунаеши не лишен эмпатии, просто сложно жалеть тех, кто случайно обрек тебя на скорую смерть.

— Это будет небольно, — он протягивает вперед руку с грустной улыбкой. Ему надо бы злиться, говорят, злость лучше, чем слезы, обиды и зависть, но не хочется. На лбу загорается рыжее Небесное Пламя, чистое и горячее, когда-то оно оставляло страшные ожоги, если не пользоваться перчатками от Талбота. Теперь оно посылает лишь приятное тепло по телу от затылка до самых пяток.

Барбаросса на него смотрит неотрывно. Как бабочка на свечу. Дечимо Вонгола укладывает ладони на бледные острые виски —

и становится холодно.

***

_какого черта, Савада, блять  
какого хрена ты сотворил  
я точно знаю, что это сделал ты  
Савада, отвечай, сволочь, раз звонки игнорируешь, твой телефон просто взорвется от сообщений_

У Тсунаеши нет настроения ругаться. Он зевает, он хочет спать, он, вообще-то, не ложился.

— Десятый? — зовет его бледный Гокудера. — Вы в порядке?

Тсунаеши вздыхает. Поворачивается к ним — потому что он знает, что у Хаято просто смелости больше, — и коротко улыбается:

— Все в порядке. Было. Будет. И есть сейчас. Я же уже говорил вам всем не нервничать по поводу сложившейся ситуации. Уже все решилось.

«Я сам все решил».

— Отдыхайте. Я тоже хочу отдохнуть, — потягивается Савада, уходя к себе в комнату и мечтая только о ванной — как прекрасна тёплая вода — и кровати — как хорош упругий матрас и твердая подушка.

Он не ожидает, что проснется к вечеру от визга интуиции в голове, и увидит над собой злое-злое — очень знакомое и почти любимое — лицо. Леон стрекочет, обвиваясь вокруг двери и застывая изваянием, ясно давая понять, что бежать некуда.

— Привет? — предпринимает попытку Тсуна — и торопливо скатывается с кровати, куда (точно на место, где была голова) приземляется кулак. — Могу на здравствуй.

— Ты серьезно после того, что сотворил, собираешься говорить мне здравствуй? — шипит брюнет не хуже змеи. Они стоят по разным сторонам кровати и не шевелятся — за каждым шагом слежка, за каждым взглядом.

— Ну мы же приличные люди, — усмехается Тсунаеши, и ловит летящие в него часы, торопливо отскакивая к центру комнаты, потому что через двуспалку Эрнесто перепрыгивает довольно ловко. Еще и в обуви, да что же это такое? — Не надо в меня кидать вещи.

— Я сейчас в тебя кину пулю.

— Кинуть можешь, стрелять не надо.

— Сука.

У него глаза вместо черных — желтющие, опасные, Саваде стоило бы волноваться, но ему отчего-то очень хорошо. Главное не давать подойти ближе, чем на метр, а то все очень плохо кончится.

— Какого хрена ты решил сотворить, Десятый Вонгола? — спрашивает уже менее озлобленно Реборн, когда они вновь оказываются по разные стороны все той же кровати.

— Я убил ту, что меня заказала тебе, что вам не нравится в самой обычной вендетте? — уже раздраженно закатывает глаза Тсуна.

— Ты решил сотворить просто вендетту?

— Да?

— Пиздец, — прикладывает ладонь к лицу киллер. — Я еще мог стерпеть то, что ты Босс боссов, но ты и вендетта?

— Да? — не совсем понимает Тсунаеши.

— Пиздец, — повторяется Реборн. — Ладно, неважно, не хочу знать, какими путями ты дошел до такого решения проблемы.

— Оно было единственным? — приподнимает брови Савада.

Реборн вновь подается к нему, привычный к перебежкам на закрытом пространстве, но интуиция не кричит и не бесится, и целует жадно-жадно, так, что кислород кончается почти сразу.

— Какой же ты гребаный пиздец, я знал, что не надо верить слухам о святом Нео Примо, — говорит он. И руки мелко подрагивают. И глаза все еще желтые — выглядит совершенно невозможно — значит, это было не от злости.

Это восторг. Совершенно непонятный, дикий восторг. И хищное желание сожрать и не оставить никому даже костей и шерсти. Но когда его роняют спиной и вжимают в простыни — есть что-то восхитительное в том, чтобы вжимать этого человека в дорогие ткани на собственной кровати, — возмущенно дергается. Не только у тебя тут такие желания, знаешь. Савада вжимается губами в смуглую кожу без шрамов без родинок, чистую-чистую, и оставляет на ней красно-синие следы, чувствует языком дрожащий стон на горле. Эй, ангел-хранитель, если ты есть, закрой глаза, ему не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь видел то, что видит он сейчас.

— А потом ты на меня ругаешься, — смеется в губы Тсунаеши. — За что, спрашивается? — пальцы торопливо сминают бока, выдергивая рубашку из-под пояса брюк и только потом принимаясь за ремень и ширинку. Приспускают штаны с бельем до колен и принимаются за собственные ночные одежды.

— Тебя если не ругать, ты зазнаешься, — шипит Реборн, помогая расстегивать на себе рубашку — и обнимая сразу за плечи, когда горячий рот принимается выцеловывать ключицы.

— С собой не путаешь? — бледные пальцы скользят между ног к ложбине ягодиц — руку перехватывают за запястье.

— У нас нет ни смазки ни презервативов с собой.

— Я буду максимально медленно и только пальцами, — отвечает спокойно Савада (и он может поклясться, как заинтересованно дернулся член Эрнесто от такого тона и этих слов). — Так что не ерзай.

Было долго. Очень долго. А еще Реборн шипел, ругался и кусался, когда ему что-то не нравилось.

А потом от давления мышцы прошибло приятным спазмом. Тсунаеши погладил то самое место внутри — и прошибло не только тело, мозг опустел тоже. Лучше быть не могло. Хуже становилось, когда хотелось кричать от слишком размеренных движений (или наоборот, настолько неритмичных и быстрых, что раздавался четкий «шлеп»), и когда эта сволочь рыжеглазая отвела руки за голову, чтобы нельзя было коснуться.

— Я победил в этом столкновении, — проурчал Тсунаеши на ухо. Бледная шея была настолько близко, что хотелось взять и цапнуть посильнее. — Так что радуйся, что я тебя не в Вонголу зову.

«А на вонгольских простынях раскладывать самое то!»

— Ты все еще пиздец, — истомленно тянет Эрнесто, откатываясь в сторону с одеялом и подушкой.

— Я принесу сюда вина.

— Красного?

— Да хоть гранатового, если ты мне придумаешь другое прозвище, — смеется Тсуна, поворачиваясь к нему и забирая половину одеяла себе.

— Мем-в-три-часа-ночи?

— Ужасно. Я принесу еще блинчики.

— Останешься пиздецом. К вину блинчики, надо еще суметь придумать такое.

Тсуна думает, что мог бы не только их притащить, но Реборн похож на тех, кто сам себе все купит, а цветы называет вениками. И кто смотрит подозрительно прямо сейчас, не веря, что подвоха не будет.

Тсунаеши подается вперед и целует ровный нос.

— Я все еще убью тебя, если ты сам, лично, решишь поугрожать моей семье. Пока ты лишь посредник, есть ли смысл?

Реборн смотрит на него долго-долго и внезапно заявляет:

— Красиво.

— А?

— Ты красивый. Даже лучше, чем мне сперва показалось. Но если ты будешь моим заказом или решишь меня убрать, я тебе мозги вынесу.

— Ты мне и так их вынесешь.

— Заткнись.


End file.
